hikipediafandomcom-20200214-history
Sophie Eliza Marina Eloise Syka
Sophie E.M.E Syka is a former film script writer. She became well known for her relationship with Nameless O'Brian in 2013. Early Life Sophie Eliza Marina Eloise Syka was born in 1983. She has no siblings and hasn't spoken to her parents since having her first child. Before her script writing career she worked at seven pet shops. Career In 2013 she was announced as a writer for the upcoming film, The Account, her first ever writing job. She then confirmed that she had retired from the career to be a stay at home mamma. Marriages and children At 15 years old, Sophie married Kenny and together they had one daughter, Annabella Blue in 1998. She divorced Kenny weeks after Annabella Blue was born. She had a second child, Baxter Syka, with her fianca Keiran in 2000. They divorced the following year. In 2007 she remarried to Mortimer and had one child, Lily Cream. They divorced a year later and in 2010 she remarried to Ben and had one daughter, Strawberry Syka. They divorced in 2010. In 2012 she married Sam and became pregnant. They divorced before her son was born. In February 2013 she gave birth to her fifth child, Jimmy Syka. Later in 2013 she met and married Nameless O'Brian and is expecting a baby with him in December 2013. She gave birth to a baby girl, Fruitpip Oak Heartdancer O'Brian, on the 23rd of December. In 2014, Sophie and Nameless announced plans to adopt another child. They welcome a child into their home for one day but due to aggression, the child was returned to the sender. In November 2015, Sophie announced that she was pregnant by uploading a video online with all of her other children holding signs to gleefully announce the upcoming birth of the child. She gave birth to Rodney Scotty Marteeko O'Brian in June 2016. In August of the same year she announced that she was expecting again. Nameless later announced that they were expecting a doe, to be born in May 2017. Abuse Accusations In January 2014, Ashley O'Brian posted on her official website to say "PLEASE HELP GET ME OUT OF HERE SHE JUST WENT FOR ME", which fans took as a joke. Later Ashley posted once again, after removing the first message due to her managers stern words with her, to say that Sophie "kept going for her". Although the post vanished within 91 seconds, fans had already seen it. Minutes later Ashley posted a picture captioned: "Sophie's just about to beat me with this, look at her face". The picture showed Sophie holding a plunger. Dissapearing within 24 seconds, the picture was already out and some concerns grew for Ashley's safety. Mostly it was taken as a "twisted joke" and Ashley was raged at for posting it. Sophie is yet to respond. Response The response from the public to Sophie was originally a nervous, unsure, timid one. People questioned whether or not the towel head was a desperate woman looking for fame. When her true personality was revealed and she exposed herself from the towel, Sophie gained quite the gathering and other woman felt connected to her. Although she has generally been supported and described as "a true sweetheart", Sophie has also suffered cruel taunts and abuse from some fanbases. Some of the O'Brian Family fans have detested Sophie, while Hayley Weesta fans have generally given her a large amount of abuse. In September 2013, Hayley Weesta released a song Kill Ya, which was rumoured to be about Sophie. Personal Life In 2013 she was seen as a mystery towel head with Nameless O'Brian. They confirmed a relationship on March 6th 2013 and announced that they would marry the following day. Sophie gave birth to her sixth child on December 23rd 2013, Fruitpip Oak Heartdancer O'Brian, their first child together. In an interview Sophie said, "I am so happy. Nameless is the one. I can feel it! The vibes are good. So now I have eight babies, Annabella, Baxter, Lily, Catherine, Jimmy, Amanda, Roxanne, and Ashley". They married on March 7th 2013. In August 2013, Sophie phoned the police after finding Bitsy Baxter trying to murder her stepdaughter Ashley O'Brian. Bitsy was arrested at the scene of the crime. Sophie did a brief interview in 2016 to say that she was saddened by "her baby daughter", Ashley O'Brian, spraying outside her house and adding "there was no need and I cannot justify this". Ashley later arranged her own interview to answer Sophie back by aggressively telling her "I ain't your baby daughter and Imma spray there daily if I wanna".